Little help
by ElvenRanger13
Summary: Legolas feels bad about what he said to Aragorn and a little girl helps him realize something (This is not a Romance!)
1. Default chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
I'm a very bad speller.  
  
Little help  
  
Legolas sat alone on the eastern side of the Hornburg. It had been awhile since him and Aragorn fought.  
  
" Then I shall die as one of them" Aragorn's words rang in his head. He hated himself, for what he had said to Aragorn.  
  
He shouldn't have said it. He shouldn't have. But he did, and now he inflicted more pain on his friend. He was wrong on saying it but he was right. These people would die. Every last one. They would die, and his people were to blame. They should have done something.  
  
He knew his people had foresight, and some probably knew of this battle. But they did nothing. Nothing.  
  
Tears started forming in his eyes, at the thought of these people, most were just starting to live their life, and within a couple of hours they would die.  
  
Legolas let his rage take over he grabbed a water jug threw it with all of his strength and let out all of his emotions with one scream. He fell to his knees and pounded the ground again and again until he felt blood running down from his now opened knuckles.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him. But took no notice. Whoever it was, was watching him.  
  
He reluctantly turned around to see a young girl, no older then six years old.  
  
She was clutching a doll and was crying.  
  
He stood and made his way over to her. She backed away from him.  
  
" It's okay I won't hurt you". He said in a reassuring voice. He knelt in front of her. "What's your name, young one"?  
  
She looked so frightened. She had a look of pure terror. Legolas almost laughed.  
  
"There nothing to be afraid of, Iam Legolas". He held out his hand for her, but immediately put his hand down remembering the blood.  
  
She was still crying but looked less frighten. "Iam Rose".  
  
"That's a beautiful name". He said with a smile.  
  
The girl stopped crying and smiled, then she noticed his ears. "Your, you're an Elf". Legolas nodded his head. Her eyes widened. She stared at his ears. He smiled at this. It was normal for a human child to be curious about his ears. "May I, um, can I um". She was lost for words but Legolas knew what she was trying to ask. He turned his head sideways and pushed some hair behind his ear. "You may".  
  
She stepped forward and touched his ear. This of course made Legolas take in a sharp breath. The girl mistook this. She brought her hand down. "Iam sorry if I hurt you" she said.  
  
"No you did not hurt me, you see Elven ears are very sensitive, I knew that would happen, if it would hurt me then I would have never let you touch it". He was smiling while saying this.  
  
"Where are your parents young one"? This brought a look of panic on her face, and then she started crying. He held out his arms, and she fell in his arms, while crying on his chest. He soothingly stroked her hair and whispered Elvish words to calm her down.  
  
"Please little one, tell me whats wrong". She looked up to his face and whispered, "They died". Then she broke into sobs. He gently picked her up and made his way to the cave where the women and children were. Once there he looked around searching for Eowyn. He saw many women holding on to there children for dear life. Then he spotted her. He made his way over to her.  
  
"Eowyn, take her". Eowyn looked at the Elf then at the girl in his arms. Eowyn went to take the girl but the girl screamed and threw her arms around his neck. He stroked her hair and whispered "Rose I have to go, you must stay here". She held tighter to his neck. "Why can't I stay with you?" She said. "Rose, it would be too dangerous you must stay here with Eowyn, I promise you I will come to see you after the battle". The grip around his neck loosened. She looked him strait in the eye. "You Promise" she said tears still falling from her eyes. He nodded "I promise" He wiped the tears away and handed her to Eowyn.  
  
He turned to leave. When he neared the entrance Eowyn put the girl down. As soon as her feet touched the ground she ran.  
  
He was about to leave when Rose grabbed on to his leg. He smiled. She looked up at him. " Will we win this fight?" she said.  
  
"We will win as long as we have hope" She shook her head. "There is always hope"she said. "Come back to see me Leggy". "Don't' worry little one I will". He knelt down kissed her on the forehead and left.  
  
He walked around still feeling bad for what he had said to Aragorn. That's when he realized something. Hope. There was still a chance that they would win this battle. A small chance but still a chance. "There is always hope". Roses sweet voice filled his ears. She was right there was always hope. He stopped right in his tracks, turned and ran looking for Aragorn.  
  
That little girl helped him realize what he was to blind to see before. Hope lies in those who believe. There was always hope.  
  
Good? Bad? Okay? What do you think? Should I go on? I thought of more for a sequel or second chapter, but what do you guys think should I write more?  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	2. chapter2

Authors note: See I kept my promise. It has been three weeks.  
  
Now it is time for reviews:  
  
Deana: Here's more  
  
Saiyan-girl-cheetah: You will have to wait to see where I'm going with this. But it will be good. I know my spelling talents don't like me.  
  
Coolio02: I was thinking of stopping but I got so many reviews saying that I should keep going, and I thought of an idea. I just thought, "Why not write more". So I did.  
  
Anikathepen: Hope you like it.  
  
Kesa-Kiriage: Here u go, hope you enjoy it  
  
Emiri-chan: Thanks; I never had anyone say I rock, before.  
  
Cesi_9: Hi. I remember you. LOL. No I won't be like those people who do that (I hope). Thanks so much. I'm glad you like my stories.  
  
Gema: Um, I can't answer that, because I don't really know what that means.  
  
Ok. Thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed. You're all wonderful.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The battle was won. They had won.  
  
Legolas walked around the battle field. Whispering elvish farewells to all of the dead and placing his hand to his heart as was the elvish fashion of farewell. Blood swiftly ran down his face from a cut on his forehead. But he ignored it. He was to deep into his thoughts to worry about his own wounds. The young, the old, the brave warriors, and his own people. Dead.  
  
His people had come like he had prayed they would. But now after seeing the bloody, maimed bodies of his people, he regretted ever wishing they would come. Come they did, and most would never leave this place; they would never walk under the trees that they loved so much. Never again.  
  
He walked heavyhearted. The silence was eerie. No one said a thing. Not a word. The silence was broken by screams, cries, and singing. The women had come.  
  
He turned to see women hugging there husbands, and children. Some running franticly to find there loved ones. Children were looking for there parents. The children made him remember someone, Rose. He looked around. He slightly panicked when she was nowhere to be seen. But he did see Eoywn.  
  
He ran to her. She looked up at him, and the look she had on her face scared him. She looked as though she was about to speak but stopped. "Eoywn, tell me what's wrong". At this she looked down, and would not meet his eyes, but she answered. It wasn't the answer he was expecting. " Legolas, I, I don't know where she is". She didn't have to say any more. Legolas knew whom she was talking about. His greatest fear had come to life. Rose. She was gone. Where was she? " I am sorry Legolas, when we were making our way to the pass under the mountains, she let go of my hand. She left me. I couldn't go to look for her, I am so sorry". Fear had a hold of his heart and wouldn't let go. Eowyn tired to speak, but he wouldn't listen. He ran. He wouldn't listen to the worried voices of his friends calling him. He just ran. The only thing on his mind was to find Rose.  
  
He ran faster than he ever ran before. He didn't know where his feet were leading him and he didn't care, just as long they brought him to Rose. He ended up at the entrance of the cave that the women were in when the battle had gone on. He called out her name. But no answer came. He ran around the cave, searching, listening, hoping, wishing, praying she was okay. He tried to think of places where she could have been. But could think of none. What if she got past the soldiers and went to the battle searching for him. What if she was, he couldn't finish that thought. He didn't want to have to say that.  
  
He tried again. "Rose, please answer me, I beg you please, if you are here please answer me". He knew he sounded desperate, but he was. He needed to find her. He didn't know how he could live if she was...  
  
That's when he heard it.  
  
"Leggy!". He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He turned to see Rose running to him. He knelt down to her level, and opened his arms. She threw her little arms around him, and he did the same. He hugged her tightly, as if to protect her from some unseen enemy. He couldn't describe how happy he was, just a second ago he feared the worst. "She is alive", "She is alive". Over and over again he repeated in his mind.  
  
" Rose where were you, why didn't you stay with Eoywn, you could have been killed, what were you thinking". Anger and pain was dripping in his voice. His anger took control and he immediately regretted saying anything.  
  
She gave out a small cry and ran. He called after her, but she took no heed. She ran away from him, as if he were an orc. He let her run. Let her run from him.  
  
He sat in the same spot for a minute or two, thinking about the past. But was thrown from his thoughts when a scream filled the cave. A scream of pure terror. The scream from a small child. Legolas blood ran cold when he realized the scream didn't come from just any child.  
  
It came from Rose.  
  
What's wrong with Rose? Why was she screaming? Will Legolas save her from death? Well find out in chapter three. That you can read in.... four weeks. I'm evil.  
  
While your waiting for the next chapter, go ahead and review. Thanks 


	3. Chapter3

I'm so sorry it's been so long. I'm truly sorry. It's just that I've been so busy and then I lost my floppy disk that had the chapter on it. Thanks to my wonderful friend Heidi who found the disk, I now posted the next chapter. Lets all bow down to Heidi. Thank you dude.  
  
Sorry if this chapter isn't good or if the characters are a bit off character I had to rush to finish this, but if to many people complain or don't like it then I will rewrite this chapter. Another thing sorry for the spelling.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or any of its characters. Sadly I don't even own Legolas (cry). But I wish I did!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Saiyan-girl-cheetah: This chapter is longer, than the others. I hope you like it!  
  
Deana: I'm so sorry! I made you wait about five month's I'm really sorry! Forgive me!  
  
Lily C: Wow Thank you! Thank you so much!  
  
Elf-Formally-Known-as-Legolas: I do hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Gem: Don't sue! I'm poor! Well I do know what that means now, and no it is not. You really think it is getting along smoothly? Thanks.  
  
Little help: I'm not dropping rose out of the story.  
  
I Love PPC: I don't think I'm creating mini Balrogs.  
  
Silinde: Thanks!!!!!!!  
  
Katherine McRae: Just keep reading and you will find out. I hope you really like this.  
  
Elvenprincess17-imladris: Glad you like.  
  
Jane: I know I'm evil smiles. If you are on the edge of your seat then I hope you didn't fall off. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Satara: Yes he will, but don't tell anyone that is supposed to be a secret. I know thank god it's not a Legomance.  
  
Purplefluffychainsaw: Thanks. Sorry for making you wait. If you review again can you tell me how you thought of your name. I never heard of anything like that. I was just wondering.  
  
Phoenix39: I updated. Jane you can't cry, you can't even get watery eyed. All Shale Fade is a great song. Review.  
  
Anastasia Who: I'm glad you like my story and little Rose. You will find out what happens to Rose, just scroll down. I hope you like.  
  
Thanks for the review's, you are just wonderful. Please try to keep reviewing.  
  
Now on with the story. The third chapter to Little Help.  
  
He heard the scream. He knew it was Rose, he knew, yet he didn't move. No matter how much he ordered his legs to move, no matter how much he tried, they didn't. It was only when another scream filled the cave did he move. He ran, he pushed himself to go faster.  
  
It didn't take him long to get where he had last heard the voice.  
  
He came to the end of the cave. Then he froze. He stopped right in his tracks. He didn't know what he expected to find, but he didn't expect this.  
  
An orc, holding a knife to Rose's throat.  
  
He took a couple of steps forward and as soon as he did. The orc pressed the knife harder against her throat. Causing her to scream louder. "Don't come any closer or I will make her bleed". To prove his point he pressed harder on her soft flesh and a small trickle of blood came from the wound, making her whimper and struggle against his tight grip.  
  
Legolas didn't move he didn't dare to move. He would do anything he could to keep her alive, and if possible unharmed.  
  
Legolas could tell the orc was getting bored with this game. The orc was frantically looking for a way out. Legolas had to act fast. Or the orc would surly kill her. Ideas swam through his head. None of these could work they were risky to risky. He would have to do it fast. Or all would be lost.  
  
A load crash in the distance, made the orc quickly turn. Legolas used this to his own advantaged. In a matter of seconds he grabbed an arrow from his quiver, put it on his bow, aimed, and fired. The arrow landed in the creature's skull killing him. Rose fell out of his limp arms and landed on the ground. She turned and looked back at the lifeless orc. Blood was pouring from the wound, making its way down the side of his head making a pool on the floor.  
She screamed softly and turned her head quickly away from the dead orc. She looked up to see Legolas standing completely still, his eyes transfixed on the orc, he was holding tight to his bow.  
  
Rose got up and slowly walked toward him. "Leggy" she said softly.

"Leggy" she tried again but he seemed not to hear her. It seemed like he was in some far off place where nothing could reach him.  
  
"Leggy" This time she screamed his name softly and started to cry.  
  
He heard her. His eyes slowly moved from the orc to the now crying Rose. She said his name once again above a whisper but it was enough to break the trance. He ran and kneeled next to her. He did nothing he felt to guilty to do anything but look at her, but he was able to say one word. He said her name softly. She looked up at him and as soon as their eyes met she threw her arms around him. He embraced her, he held on to her for dear life. He thought all the orcs were gone, he thought they were all slaughtered. He shouldn't have let her go alone, and his mistake could have cost her life. These thoughts rang through his head. The image of the orc holding the knife on her neck scared him. He had never been so scared in his life before this moment. She had her eyes tightly closed and her head on his shoulder, her little arms wrapped tightly around him, making sure he didn't leave her.  
  
His grip on her started to loosen when the room started to spin. He let go of Rose and placed his hand on his head. When he did his figures came in touch with something sticky. That's when he remembered the wound he got in battle that he left untreated to find Rose. Rose looked up at Legolas and gasped. Blood was steadly coming from the cut on his head. He tried to smile at her to reassure her that everything would be all right, but at that moment a rush of pain hit him and everything went black.

What happened to Legolas? Will he be all right? You will find out in the next chapter. I will not promise when the next chapter will be in, because I really don't know. I'm busy, I have things to do. So I will not make any promises, but the next one mite be up in 4 or 5 weeks. I'm so sorry for the wait. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
